Raison D'être
by Sparkly-Sparkly
Summary: This story is about Soul, Maka, and the changes brought about by his becoming a Death Scythe. Rated M for language mostly. Future chapters are possible. Soul has been acting strange lately and Maka is determined to find out why.
1. The Reason

**A/N: Yada, yada, I do not own Soul Eater. All characters are property of Atsushi Okubo**

Soul lazily traced his finger across the wooden desk in front of him, completely zoning out from anything Stein was saying...as usual. He fails to notice when Stein directs a question at him, fails to notice everyone staring at him, including his meister, and only looks up when Stein walks up next to him, loudly clearing his throat.

"You know, Soul, just because you're a Death Scythe now doesn't mean you can slack off. Quite the opposite, in fact. Now pay attention before I make you stay for extra lessons."

Soul had finally looked up, his face blanching at the thought of extra lessons, hell, extra time with Stein and he immediately sat up, muttering an apology. He stole a glance over to Maka, who rolled her eyes in annoyance and Stein smirked.

"Good, now, if we can continue..." he began, walking back down the steps and turning around when he got to the bottom.

Soul sighed, staring daggers at the clock, willing it to move faster than how painstakingly slow it was at present. He slumped a bit, not paying attention much to the chuckling Black*Star beside him, not really interested in what the idiot was doing now. The clock ticked by slowly until finally, the bell for the end of the day clanged. He bolted out of his seat, practically flying as he ran down the stairs towards the door. He actually beat Black*Star out of the classroom...and NO ONE ever gets out of class faster than Black*Star. His friends blink in surprise when he doesn't stop outside the door to wait, Tsubaki staring after him, still running.

"Is something wrong with Soul?" She asked, glancing at Maka confused. "He sure left awfully fast."

Maka looked up at Tsubaki, an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm not sure. He's been acting a bit odd ever since he became a Death Scythe. He won't talk about it, either, no matter how much prying I do. He just gets mad and huffs off to his room when I prod him too much."

Tsubaki nods, not sure what to make of the odd behavior. "Well, I suppose you can leave it be for now. Chances are he'll talk about it when he's ready."

Maka nods. She knows Tsubaki is right, but Soul has been a Death Scythe for a few weeks now and his sudden shift in attitude has started to affect their training. They had to endure more of it since he became a Death Scythe and Soul's weird attitude is making it hard for her to concentrate. She walks out of the school with her friends, bidding them goodbye as she walks towards her apartment she shares with Soul. She got about five minutes into the fifteen minute walk when she had made up her mind. She was going to confront Soul again about his odd behaviour and she would not back down this time, no matter how bad the argument got. She would not let him retreat. He was going to tell her what was wrong, whether he liked it or not.

Soul parks his motorcycle, getting off and dashing for his and Maka's apartment. _'Maybe I should just get back on the bike and drive somewhere. Maka will be home soon and I don't want to deal with this shit today. Not today_._' _He stood there for a good while, debating back and forth if he should stay or go, eventually deciding on going inside when his stomach rumbled. He quickly grabbed the first thing he saw in the kitchen, a slice of left over pizza from last night, and ate it in record time. Darting to his room, he slammed the door shut, happy to be in a place free of Maka. "Shit. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Before the extra training, it was hard enough but now, the flying lessons, the extra training...it's too much. She's just so dense sometimes, honestly." He flopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. They fall to the floor with a muted thump just in time for him to hear the front door open. Maka was home, the object of his...his what? Did he really even know? Sighing, he gets off the bed, tripping over one of his shoes slightly on the way to the door. He was reaching out to lock it when it opened, revealing Maka on the otherside. He nearly falls face first onto her boots, stopping himself just in time before smacking against them.

"Maka, what the hell? Don't you ever knock first?"

Maka, the same unreadable expression she wore earlier, knocks her knuckles against his door frame, raising an eyebrow. "Better?"

Soul sighs, noting the snarkiness of her tone. No doubt she was just as sick of this dance as he was. He releases the door knob and walks back into his room, sitting on his bed. Maka, of course, follows him in, closing the door lightly. He sits there, not sure what to say, or even where to start, the silence growing in akwardness and length simultaneously. When he still doesn't say anything, Maka breaks the silence.

"What is it, Soul? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Maka. We've been over this."

"You can say nothing's wrong all you want, Soul, but there obviously is something wrong. You know it, I know it, all our friends know it."

Soul doesn't respond. He sits there, seemingly staring at nothing. Maka sighs, sitting down cautiously at the very edge of the bed, giving him enough room.

"And besides, we can't resonate like we used to either, Soul."

"Maka...I.."

Maka waited for him to complete his sentence, a look of frustration crossing her features when he didn't continue. "You what, Soul? Do you not want to be partners anymore? Am I...not good enough?" Her tone became worried and he quickly jolted in surprise, turning towards her.

"No! No, that's not it at all, Maka."

"It's ok, Soul. I've seen all those notes if you'd rather partner with one of those girls..."

"No, dammit. I said that's not it. I don't give a shit about those other girls, Maka. They didn't make me a Death Scythe. They didn't work their ass off, helping me become one. Why the hell would I want to leave you for one of them? What did I say all those years ago, hmm? I said I wasn't one of those guys, and I'm not, Maka. You're my meister, nothing is going to change that, got it?"

Maka nodded, confidence returning after hearing those words. She was happy to hear that he still wanted to be her partner but if it wasn't that, then she wasn't sure what it was. She waited a few seconds, then started. "But if it's not that, then what is it?"

"It's...all the extra training, all the extra time I have to spend training with you, the flying the.." He was cut off by Maka, cheeks flushed, and a mixture of anger and hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize spending extra time with me was so taxing, Soul!"

"No, Maka that's not...shit."

"Then what the hell is it, Soul?"

"...it's just that, well, I..."

Maka crossed her arms, waiting for him to finish explaining. She was still angry, but the anger faded when she noticed Soul moving closer to her. "S-soul?"

"Fuck, Maka, you're so dense." He started, an uncontrolled blush crossing his face, making the whole thing even worse. "I..the extra training is just making it harder to hide how I feel." He blurted out the last part fast, feeling akward and blushing even redder. "Fuck I'm so uncool." He mutters, turning away from Maka.

Maka unfolded her arms as he spoke, slightly annoyed at being called dense but she was too focused on what he said afterwards to Maka Chop him. "H-how you f-feel?" Soul didn't look at her, but he nodded ever so slightly. She blushed slightly herself, mustering up the courage to say what she's wanted to say for a while. "Soul, are you..saying...do you...like me?"

Soul turned and gave her a 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "Of course, idiot. I wouldn't be partners with you if I didn't."

"No, Soul, I mean...do you...like me as more than...well, more than your meister?" Maka blushed bright red, hanging her head in her lap and glancing down, not looking at Soul. Soul was equally as bright red, though he was trying to fight it off.

_'Fuck, stop blushing. I'm a cool guy and cool guys deal with this shit all the time..and...who the hell am I kidding? Shit I better say something before she starts to worry.' _He mustered up all the courage he had left, shook off his nervousness and smirked his usual smirk. "Heh, yea."_ 'Really? That's all you can manage? Man you are SO uncool.'_

Maka glanced up at him, relaxing when she saw the familiar smirk of his. "Soul, I..I don't know what to say. I..I mean, well...I...I've liked you for a long time now, Soul. I think I just started realizing how much when you started getting all those letters from those other girls. I realized I was jealous, that I didn't want you leaving me. That I NEEDED you near me."

Soul chuckled, pulling her close to him. "You just realized it then, huh?"

"Y-yea. Why? When did you...?"

"The day you got it in your head to protect me from Crona. Why the hell do you think I jumped in front of you like that, you idiot?"

Maka blushed. "But you always made fun of me."

"Yea, I know. That's just how I am, Maka. I love teasing you." He chuckles lightly, pulling her even closer, his cheek touching hers, his mouth right to her ear. "Besides, I know for a fact your tits aren't THAT tiny." He releases her, flinging his hands over his head in defense of the inevitable Maka Chop.

"Soul, how did you?"

He pokes his head out from under his arms. "You really should close the door all the way when changing after a shower, Maka. Still, I didn't know wrapping them like that could do that good of a job pressing them down." He ducks his head back under just in time before Maka swung down with her trusted book.

"You idiot!"

**A/N: Ugh my first time back in a looong time, and my first Soul Eater fic. I love Soul and Maka and tried very hard to stay loyal to their character. I tried very hard to keep them in character and do hope I succeeded. **


	2. Paper Moon

**All right I know at least one of you wanted a Chapter 2 so here you are. The long awaited Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long bu****t life intervenes on occasion and it can't be helped. I was moving and it took a while to get settled and find time to write. **

**Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, this would have actually happened already. SOMA forever! **

Soul rubs his head, chuckling lightly. "Guess I deserved that one." His tone was almost teasing as he slowly lowered his arms. Maka looked like she was debating another Maka Chop to his skull, but he smiled innocently and got her to put it down. "Honestly though, I don't know why you do that. People wouldn't have reason to make fun of you anymore if you didn't bind."

"The only one who makes fun of me is you, Soul!" She snapped back, blushing from the realitization that Soul has seen way more of her than she ever intended. She exhales and continues. "Besides, boobs get in the way of my fighting style. Tsubaki, Patty and Liz don't really have to worry about it when they go into a battle now do they?"

Soul thought about it then chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right, but why keep up the façade here at home?"

"Well, I wasn't always like this. When you first started making fun of me for it, I really was that hopelessly flat chested and with Blair here at the time, well, I guess I figured some attention towards me, even if it was to be poked fun at, was better than nothing."

"For the record, I never liked Blair. She sort of just followed me around..."

"Yea I know, I realize that now."

Soul yawned, stretching back a bit and Maka leaned back, putting a bit more distance between them to accommodate his stretching. She noticed the muscles tense and untense in his arms and wondered just when he stopped being so scrawny. '_Probably around the same time you stopped being so flat chested, Maka.' _She looked up at Soul, realizing it was his voice that said it in her mind, and not her own. The resonance was back. Soul looked down at her and smiled.

"Maka?"

Maka's gaze intensified at the sound of her name, causing Soul to blush ever so slightly. "Y-yea?"

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that? It's creeping me out."

"B-because you...you just spoke to me in my mind. Our resonance is back."

Soul nodded, leaning down and placing his forehead on hers. "Yea and I hope for it to never go away again, Maka. These past few weeks have been awful. I'm glad we got everything out in the open."

Maka nodded in agreement, content with just staring into the crimson eyes in front of her. She doesn't notice Soul shifting ever so slightly, getting closer to her again. She continues to stare even as Soul lifts her head up towards him, trying to pull her closer with the other arm. Maka, noticing the tug on her waist, gets the hint and scoots closer to him, the two now just inches apart on his bed. Soul smiles at her, a sincere smile and one Maka has rarely seen in all the years of being his partner. He leans in, using the arm that was around her waist to brace himself, the other tilting her head for a better angle as he brings his lips to hers.

Maka blushes, her head swimming in a pool of emotions. The kiss ignited all the feelings she ever had for Soul and she closes her eyes, returning the kiss. She scoots in a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Shockwaves coursed through her whole body and she shuddered from the sensation. She mentally kicks herself for not confronting him sooner about how she really felt, always being too afraid to ruin their bond as weapon and meister, and, quite frankly, she was terrified by the thought of Soul rejecting her. _'Seems silly now to have ever thought that Soul of all people would ever reject me.'_

_ 'It IS silly to have ever thought that, Maka.' _Soul's voice once again appeared in her mind as he breaks the kiss, holding her to him in a warm and secure embrace. "Maka, I wouldn't have rejected you. Honestly, you really are an idiot." Soul pressed her as close to him as possible, the fabric from their clothes rubbing together in odd and uncomfortable friction. Maka pulled away slightly, breaking the embrace. She sits up completely, Soul reluctant to let her go. "Maka?"

Maka reaches down, undoing the latches on her boots before kicking them off and clear across the room, hitting the door with a loud clunk before landing right in front of it. She shrugs out of her jacket and stands up long enough to throw it across the room where it lands near her boots. She sits back down, pulling at the tie around her neck, loosening it. She was about to toss that too when Soul stops her, his hands over hers. She releases the grip on her tie and Soul pulls it off for her, casually tossing it over his shoulder where it lands somewhere behind him on the bed. He smirks, pulling her back into the same embrace as before, taking this as an opportunity to fall back onto the bed, his head resting on his pillow.

"Better?

Maka nods. "Much. Thanks, Soul." Maka was now in an awkward position. She was still sitting but since Soul pulled her partially down with him, her head was resting on his abs. She sits up again, crawling across the bed until she straddles Soul. She inches up until she is laying on top of him. She hooks her arms around his back and presses her ear up to his chest, breathing him in.

Soul glances down at her and smiles, trying his best to ignore his growing...desire. He was content with Maka laying on him like this, it was relaxing but he couldn't help the growing urge, especially when she would move a certain way and the fabric of her panties would brush up against the denim of his jeans. She was unknowingly making this grow steadily uncomfortable for him. He was so focused on trying to keep his urges in check, that he didn't notice Maka was now looming over him, propped up by her arms that were on either side of him. He looked up to find green eyes glancing down at him, a look of confusion on her face. Her pigtails brushed up against his face and it tickled a bit.

"Soul?"

"Hmm, Maka?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? N-no why?"

"Because you seem distracted. Did I do something wrong?" Maka began to recoil, moving more to try and get off him, which of course, caused her brush up against his crotch again. He couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Maka's eyes widened. "S-soul?"

"No, Maka, you aren't doing anything wrong per se, but your accidental movements are...making things difficult."

Maka didn't quite catch his meaning until she noticed a tightness in his pants. Reality had dawned on her and she quickly jumped to get off him, only to be stopped by the strong arm of Soul. "No don't leave. I'll...try to control myself."

Maka's gaze went from Soul to his crotch where it stayed, her eyes fixated on the buldge in his pants. Maka didn't notice Soul blushing from embarrassment as she stared, not blinking until Soul once again pulled her down very harshly as she slams against him, wincing a bit as her bound breasts slam against his chest. She was about to object when Soul's lips found hers with a searing kiss, filled with passion and lust. She forgot all objections and any rational thought all together after that, passion giving way to everything else. She returns the kiss with equal vigor and before long, they are exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

Soul's hands slink up the back of Maka's shirt, feeling out exactly how she bound her breasts. He moves them to the front, unzipping the compression vest slowly, releasing her B Cup boobs from their imprisonment. They were modest compared to some of the other girls in their class, but they were more than enough for him. He places his hands over them and squeezes them lightly, eliciting a small moan in response. Maka had now broken the kiss, sitting up now so her crotch was once again directly over his. She pulls the shirt up over her head, glad it was already partially unbuttoned from her laziness this morning. She tosses it to the side of the bed, followed shortly afterwards by the binding vest. Her top half was now fully exposed to Soul's hungry eyes. He immediately attacked, sitting up and propping himself up with the headboard of his bed. He used one hand to knead her left breast while using the other one to steady her from behind. She moans loudly in response, arching her back and pushing her breasts further towards him. Soul licks his lips playfully before placing his mouth over her other breast. He bites down gently, causing her to inhale sharply from the sensation of his sharp teeth against her sensitive breast. He sucks gently on her nipple, every so often grazing his teeth against her nipple. Maka cries out in pleasure, arching her back even more and grinding up against him. Soul moans at the contact between her crotch and his as she grinds into him as a reaction to his ministrations.

Maka's panties were now soaked from the pleasure she was receiving and she could feel her whole body tense up as waves of pleasure shook her whole body. She moans, lustfully calling out Soul's name which in return, causes him to moan at the sound of his name on her lips. Soul's shirt was soaked with perspiration and he grudgingly pulled away from her. Maka whimpered from the cold air as Soul sat up, yanking off the black tie he was wearing and placing it on the nightstand next to him, muttering a bit about hating ties. He rips off his shirt, causing the buttons to pop off and fly in different directions all over his room. He throws the shirt on the floor and it lands next to Maka's on the side of his bed. He the glances over and notices Maka's pink tie next to him. He picks it up, holding it in his hand. He strokes the silk slightly before smirking. Maka looks at him quizzically, not having time to response as she is grasped by Soul and flipped over, Soul now on top of her. She glances over at him and notices their Spartoi ties in his hands.

"S-Soul?"

Soul places a slender finger over her mouth to shush her and pins her to the bed using his strong legs. Maka, realizing his intentions, struggles against him to get free.

"S-Soul.."

Soul, completely fixated, ties her arms to the bed posts using the Spartoi ties then sits back on his legs, admiring his meister's smooth skin, which now glistened with sweat. Maka struggled now to free her arms so she could clobber him with her trusty novel, not at all enjoying her current situation.

"Soul!"

Soul leaned down, whispering in her ear, a bit more husky than usual, "Maka, just trust me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Maka shivered under the sound of his voice. She knew Soul would never hurt her, but what was with the ties then? "But..."

Maka's protest was silenced by Soul's lips crushing up against hers. Maka still tried desperately to get free, but stopped protesting at the feeling of Soul's hand on her breasts, squeezing and teasing, She moaned into the kiss, relaxing against the restraints and nearly forgetting they where there. He trailed his other hand down her chest, down her abdomen, stopping at her skirt, which he somehow managed to yank down to her knees with one hand. She wiggled a bit until she managed to kick her legs free of the skirt, it resting at the end of the bed. Maka was enjoying the feeling of Soul's hand on her breasts when he broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck until he comes to a stop on her other breast, which he immediately and hungrily attacks. Maka moans, a deep throaty moan and Soul uses the distraction to slip his free hand into her panties, squeezing her mound lightly before sinking a finger into her, eliciting a huge moan from Maka who was now bucking against the restraints.

"S-SOUL!"

Soul just smiled against the nipple he was sucking on as he pushed his finger in further, exploring her with his finger. She moaned in pleasure, bucking again against the restraints and thrusting her hips up to meet him, causing his finger to sink even further into her. He stops all attention to her breasts and looks up at her, her eyes heavy, lidded with desire. He smiles, whispering into her ear. "Maka, cum for me."

Maka shrieks when he withdraws his finger completley only to shove it back in with more force. He then begins pumping in and out of her with his finger, stopping after a few moments only to return with another. The added finger elicits a growl from Maka as she thrusts up again. He feels her tightening in response and removes his fingers from her. He sits back on his feet and looks at her panties, which were the same color orange as his motorcycle. He chuckles to himself at this realitization and playfully tugs on them, Maka whining in response.

"Soul why'd you stop?"

Soul doesn't answer nor look up at her. He instead latches onto the waistband of her panties and tugs them off with force. Maka shivers slightly from the cold, glancing down at Soul, noting the look of desire in his eyes and the ever growing buldge in his pants. Soul licks his lips, spreading apart Maka's legs with his hands, placing one leg over each shoulder and positioning himself right in front of her womanhood. He breathes in deeply, exhailing slowly. He splits apart her opening with his hand, using the other to brace himself before plunging his tongue into her slick folds, his teeth brushing against her clit playfully. Maka shrieks, then shudders, her body thrashing against her restraints as Soul's tongue dives into her. Waves of pleasure course through her and she can feel herself close to her limits. Soul hits the right spot and sends her over the edge. She moans out louder than ever.

"Soul, I'm going to...ah."

Maka climaxes, releasing her fluids into Soul's mouth. His tongue laps up her juices, reveling in the feeling of her. He pulls slowly away licking his lips as he does. He sits back on his feet once again, grunting in discomfort as his jeans are now very confining.

"Soul?"

Soul smiles at her, glancing over to her. "Maka?"

Maka smiles back, practically glowing from the experience she just had. "That was amazing."

Soul smiled, chuckling lightly as he stands up on the bed, unable to stand wearing tight anything at the moment. He unbuckles his belt, whipping it out of the belt loops in one swift moment. He then unbuttons his jeans, unzips them and kicks them off, happy to be relieved of that burden. He then gets on his hands and knees, crawling over towards Maka, kissing her gently as he unties the ties from the bedpost and releases her hands. Maka immediately reaches up for him, pulling her down on top of him. When they break off the kiss, Maka speaks.

"Soul, why did you tie me up?"

"I was afraid you'd stop me."

"I was going to until I realized what you were doing."

Soul chuckles, his boxers slightly more comfortable than his jeans, but still restricting. He lets out a grunt when his penis brushes up against her, poking her in the inner thigh. Maka moans lightly at the feeling of his cock against her thigh. She felt bad for all the attention she recieved when he had his own needs to take care of. She pushes up against him until Soul is sitting up on his knees.

"Maka?"

Maka leans in, whispering in his ear while grasping his erect penis through his boxers. She musters up the most sultry voice she can. "Let me help you with this, Soul."

Soul's eyes widen in shock as Maka, HIS Maka used the most seductive voice he ever heard. His sweet, innocent Maka was trying to help him...wait...what? Soul's nose gushes blood uncontrollably, dripping down his face and torso. Maka strokes his penis while licking up the blood off his face. He has created a monster and he had a feeling he was going to love every minute of it.

**And fin for now. I WILL continue this, most likely but I will probably be moving again sometime early next year and it's hard enough to find time when I don't have to worry about that. Also, please, if you like what you see, review. I do enjoy those, from time to time. I probably won't be back until next year so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

**~Sparkly**

**PS: I would've wrote more, but I am frakkin' starving and it was a good stopping point. Ta.**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry I am famously bad at never finishing stories, but I promise...OK...I don't PROMISE but I will TRY to not let that happen with this one. Soul Eater is probably my favorite series...maybe not ever but certainly close and I love these characters more than I ever loved any of the characters from my other stories (OK except Reno...who doesn't love Reno?) so I actually feel motivated to keep on top of this.  
That being said, if it takes me a few months to update, don't lose hope. I'm just a busy adult who doesn't like working on things while my friends and squishie (lol my fiancee) are awake and doing this but my squishie is asleep right now from a cold so...**

**And in case anyone is wondering, yes the title of the fic (Raison D'être) and the title of the chapters are all songs. Raison D'être just also happens to fit for both since it means reason for being essentially. All my titles for my chapters will be song titles lol. Not telling you by whom necesarily but Chapter 2's SHOULD be obvious.**

**Anyhow, until next time: SOMA forever, live long and prosper and yada yada.**


End file.
